Poison-verse
by Silveriolu16
Summary: Summary in bio. Itachi/male oc m/m.
1. Chapter 1

* prologue *

—- 2043 Earth, Alpha dimension, Apr 16.

The technology for genetic modification has been around for thousands of years. Creatures that survive under circumstances that seem ludicrous have existed for so long as well. We, humans, are one of those species, but there are others. I, Dr. Sadren Montoya will prove it.

Our latest project has paid off. Subject x-57238 "kaishi" has finally come to fruition. Using the DNA of a cockroach, lizard, wolf, snake, scorpion and the Berserker gene we have changed this child into something extraordinary. Its senses are sharper, it has the urge to hunt or kill when it fights, it can regenerate limbs and organs, heal non-flesh wounds faster than any human alive ... the list goes on and on. But of course, every idea has its faults. Ours was when we tried using eagle DNA on the subject.

It was during the early stages of the DNA combining that we came across the conclusion that we should enhance sight. It was a sound plan - give a human the DNA of an eagle - but something went wrong. We got the numbers wrong, using too much DNA and overloading the area of the subject's brain that processed sight. With more calculating beforehand things might have gone differently, but now subject x-57238 is blind irreversibly.

— — * *

2043 Earth, Alpha dimension, May 12.

Today we've made a breakthrough with the transporter. After receiving funding to start building a device to cross between worlds or "dimensions" the team was eager to begin. I myself had no part in the initial assembly, working out some kinks with x-57238 but everything is ready now. We can send our first test subject, yes, subject x-57238 to another dimension. Do I believe this will work? It does not matter what I believe, I do not run the project.

— — * *

2043 Earth, Alpha dimension, June 1.

We must conclude that the subject has been lost in transit. We tracked it for a few hours, but the signal went dark after a while. And when I say "went dark" I mean it disappeared. Not just "got weaker" or "went away for a while and then came back" - it's gone. Subject is missing-in-action, therefore the genetic research we have done and all the progress we've made was for nought. No other subject has survived experimentation like x-57238.


	2. Chapter 2

* chapter I *

The boy from the Woods

—- Naruto verse, location unknown, autumn.

Kaishi —

When I woke everything hurt. I was used to the sensation, having grown up in a lab and being poked prodded and cut open nearly constantly, but this was different. Maybe calling it an ache was more accurate. I sat up and sniffed the air.

* Am I in the woods? If these are woods, I only know 'cause the wolf knows. *

And yeah that's the thing, sometimes I think I'm nuts. I know things because someone else does, and it almost feels like there's someone else in my head sometimes, telling me what things are or what things mean.

A noise startled me and I moved onto my knees to get into a better position to fend off whatever was there. I might be in the clear, it could just be my extra-enhanced hearing playing tricks on me again, but I doubted it. I was usually right about these types of things. I sniffed again, noting a strange sitrusy odor, and grit my teeth. I shifted my weight a little, testing my body's functioning, and was disappointed to find I felt dizzy and weak.

* How am I supposed ta fight when I can barely move without being dizzy? Hope they aren't going ta cut me open again ... *

Villager Kesa —

I was walking in the forest looking for berries for breakfast when I saw something on the ground. I stopped, listening just like I'd been taught, and then crept closer. My shoes made little noise as I made my way over to see what I'd found.

* If this is an enemy ninja I won't stand a chance. Master Ashira says I have no chakra. I can't fight a ninja like that. *

I took in a silent breath and looked down. And blinked. And blinked again.

* A boy? Why is he outside the village at this time of day? It's autumn and the cold comes early to Ryuusei. *

I knelt down and examined the boy more closely. It was hard to tell how old he was, but if I had to guess I'd say eight or nine.

* That is way too young to be out here by yourself. I'll take him back to the village and see what Master Ashira wants to do with him. *

I picked up the child and snorted softly.

* You are light as a feather. Did I misjudge and only think you were a boy? *

Master Ashira —

I was cooking a stew made from rabbit when a knock sounded.

* Oh what is it now? I don't have time to deal with the Elders today. *

Instead of doing what I really wanted to (letting them stand there all night until they finally left) I went to open the door.

"What!" I demanded with my usual gruffness and annoyance. It seemed that ever since I'd settled down here (the Ashira family ancestral village) people never left me alone. There was always something to do or someone to save from the 'enemy ninja' or somebody who needed a salve for burns.

"Uhh sir?"

I looked at the woman on my doorstep and grunted, letting her in. I moved to stir the stew before paying her any mind.

* She can wait a few minutes. I was busy before she barged in. *

"Sir?" she asked again, making me jump since she was right behind me.

* I should have noticed that. Must be going soft living here in this village ... *

"What is it ... Kesa was it?"

"Yes sir. What should I do with him?"

* Him? *

I got my first look at the 'him' as she hugged something to her chest. It appeared to be a child.

* No one outside of the clan has hair like that. Do you have any idea what you've brought me? *

I sighed, running my hands through my unwashed hair.

"What am I supposed to do with him? I don't know how to take care of a child." I practically barked. I smirked as she shrank back slightly. But of course, she did not back down. No one had really feared me since I came to live here. I couldn't muster up the energy (or resolve) to intimidate people like I had as a ninja anymore.

"Sir I ... uhh ..."

I rolled my eyes. When I spoke the words had an almost growling quality.

"Spit it out woman. I don't have all night."

This seemed to get a more negative reaction out of her. She hugged the child tighter and gave me a pleading look.

"Please Master Ashira. Could you ... maybe train him as a ninja?"

I laughed, going over to put out the fire and drag the pot of stew onto the small table I usually ate at.

"Are you kiddin' me? I haven't trained anyone since Sajun. I think I'm gettin' a little old for that."

She glared at me, actually glared at me, and I blinked in confusion.

"What?" The words were softer this time, the irritation having bled away.

"I can't take him in. I already have six hungry mouths to feed." Ah yes, those orphans she liked to take in. I almost felt bad for her husband since he did a lot of the grunt work when she worked in the fields.

"And Suziki can't take him in?" I asked, hoping the answer was that she could.

* Training, that's not a good idea. I'm not the man I used to be. Being a ninja is behind me now. *

"No sir." Was that annoyance and maybe a little resentment I heard in her voice?

"What, she pregnant again?"

"No, but she has three kids of her own. The village is dying out ..." And that is where I tuned her out. I ladled some of the broth and meat into a wooden bowl and glanced down at the meal.

* Not as good as usual, but it'll do. *

"Were you listening to a word I just said?" the woman asked, giving me an eye roll of her own.

* Of course not. You were lecturing me. *

Out loud I said, "No not really."

"You are the only one who can take him in. Do you notice anything strange about him?" She put the kid down on the rug in front of the fire place and I shifted my gaze so I could see him better. It wasn't easy since the room was shrouded in shifting shadows now the sun had gone down. I grunted and knelt for a better look, noticing even more of the Ashira traits; the hair was exactly like mine, dark red with black strands scattered seemingly at random throughout and the eyes were the same too — or almost. Mine were a darker shade of purple, but who would care about that? He was a genuine Ashira, not something to be taken lightly — especially around here, their (our) home turf.

I sighed. "What do you want again? I need to eat this before it gets cold." I pointed to the stew slowly cooling on my table.

She groaned. "I'm not stupid sir. I know the Ashira traits as well as anyone else in Ryuusei. He's your kin, just take him in won't you?"

I shrugged. "Maybe he is and maybe he isn't. Why should it matter to me?"

She snorted and turned the boy onto his side, revealing several white lines as she pulled back the hair from his neck.

* Nice hair. You grow that out and you might look as good as me one day. *

She grunted, dragging me back to the subject at hand. I blinked in confusion, moving even closer. I pulled the unconscious boy toward me and ran a hand over the stark white lines that marred his tanned skin. Actually, it was paler than my own, but that meant nothing in the long-run. He was a kid, maybe he just hadn't spent much time outside.

"He's been abused Master. You have to do something!"

I quirked a brow and continued tracing the lines. They seemed to go everywhere, even underneath his hair.

"And you want me, the town psycho to care for a kid?"

That was a little harsh, but I knew what the villagers said about me. The nightmares I had of the last war (the one where I'd helped grudgingly even with my friend Minato's life at stake) were unpleasant at best and enough to make most men insane at worst. I screamed and thrashed most nights, attacked the few who'd tried to help, nearly killing an old woman or two on a few occasions.

"Master Ashira!"

"What!"

"Just take him. I know you're not exactly ... stable, but maybe a child is what you need to help. Maybe he can heal you where others have failed."

I looked at her oddly.

* You have no idea how close to the truth you are. *

"I ..." I ran my hands down the boy's arms, noting the writing there with interest.

* What in Kami's name are these doing here? Some of these mean — 'toy' 'plaything' 'mine' — What does it all mean? What did you do to deserve this kid? *

"I'll do it."

Kaishi —

Confusion was the first thing I discovered when I blinked my eyes open. It smelled different here, and of course, my eyes refused to work.

* I don't understand everything, but whatever that eagle stuff did to me, my eyes will never work again ... *

I grunted in pain as I sat up, my stomach hurting fiercely.

* When was the last time I ate something? *

"You hungry?" I nearly growled at the unfamiliar voice, barely managing to keep from doing so by digging my nails into my palms.

"Yeah," I said after a few minutes of trying. My jaw seemed to hurt as much as the rest of me and my voice was croaky like I hadn't used it in days. Which was true, there hadn't really been much point in doing so at the lab. Whenever I screamed they hurt me more, so I'd worked on being quiet for the last few years, perfecting it the best I could.

"You alright? You seem really quiet ... for a kid I mean."

* Who are you? Who am I? My name is Ashira Kaishi, but I have no idea who I am. That's just a name to me ... am I really free of that place? *

"Uhh kid?"

This time I did growl, the sound coming out strained 'cause my throat was so dry, but still sounding like that of a wolf. Yeah, the stuff they put in me from animals makes me sound like them sometimes. I just gotta live with it.

"Sorry," I forced out through my jaws, feeling like this place was wrong. And yeah, that's all I can say about it since there's no real explanation as of why. Maybe it's 'cause I'm out of the lab and still in a building. I could tell that by how sound bounced around in here. Which reminds me, why is everything so loud again?

"What's your name kid?"

I growled in the back of my throat and pulled out the notebook I'd been writing in for two years. It contained notes of course, but not mine. It was notes of theirs, them who had hurt me. I found their notes and copied them, hoping someone could help me make sense of it all if I ever got out. And now I was and maybe he could help. I rubbed my throat lightly and found a particular page, tracing the letters of my name. They called me subject x-57238 "kaishi ashira."

"Ashira Kaishi." I said, my voice still messed up. Something cold was pressed into my free hand and I growled lowly, ready to spring at this man who had me in his ... building? I had no idea what the places people in the outside world lived in were called.

"It's just water. Go ahead and drink it."

* Why should I believe you? You might be working for them. Something more to hurt me with ... *

I put the notebook down (closing it first) and grabbed the cold thing (a cup) sniffing lightly. It smelled like the 'just water' he'd said it was, but one could never be too careful.

"You have some first. I d'n't trus' ya."

The butchering of language didn't bother me. Sometimes it happened when the wolf or lizard was on the surface. It was normal enough for me, for a boy who was probably more animal than human.

He sighed. "Fair enough." I strained to hear the individual noise of him swallowing the drink, everything so loud and unfamiliar here. Finally I growled an affirm and reached out for the cup. It was placed in my hand and I drank. Cautious at first, I was surprised and delighted to find it was 'just water' — cold sweet water.

* They never gave me that at the labs ... if he's trickin' me I will kill him. *

"Taste good? You feel any better?" I blinked and shrugged a shoulder.

I finished the water before answering. "A little. Who 're y'u?"

"Daikinjiri. Call me Daikin ... Ashira."

He seemed almost hesitant to tell me -

* oh, that's ... uh ... *

"Ashira?" I heard myself ask, automatically putting the accent on it like I'd read about. Stressing certain letters was sometimes hard for me, but I think I had it right.

"Yeah," he said. I nearly jumped and tried to bite at his neck as I felt something (a hand?) touch my arm.

"You don't need to be scared Kaishi I won't hurt you." His tone bothered me so much I did strike, my blunted human teeth digging deep.

* That's what they always said before they hurt me! *

I growled as my hair was tugged on but refused to let go.

"Let go!" the man said. What was his name again?

"Grrr!" was my response to that as I bit down harder. Before I knew what was happening a strange sensation flowed over me, shoving me backward.

* It hurts! You said you wouldn't hurt me! *

Daikin (Master Ashira) —

I tried to be gentle as I attempted to dislodge the kid. Whatever he was he could sure hold on tight.

"Sorry about this," I murmured softly as I sent chakra along the surface of his skin. It wasn't supposed to be painful, but I'd obviously miscalculated. As he grimaced in pain (being way too quiet for a kid) I reigned my chakra back in and wrapped my arms around him, drawing him against me.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. You're a lot more sensitive to chakra than I thought."

"Grrr ... what?"

"Chakra it's ... a kind of energy source." I said, running a hand through his hair. Hopefully it would calm him down a little.

"E'n'rgy?"

"Yeah."

Kaishi —

I started shaking as I was wrapped in very warm arms.

* Now you do it! Bring on the pain, I'll make you prey! *

I was so close to activating the hunting instinct that I'd probably kill him the second it started.

* Not smart ... Daikin. *

"... a kind of energy source." was all I got from what he said. I remember trying to talk, but then I was lost as the scent of meat in the room caught my nose. I wriggled free of his grip and prowled around the room, searching for the meat I knew was there.

* Where is it! Give it to me! *

"Here," the man said as something hard was put in my hands. I growled, preparing to lash out at him. Thankfully I chose that second to sniff 'cause I found out he'd given me the meat.

* Thanks ... *

I ate silently, not wanting to make too much noise. When I finished I put the bowl on the ground and pushed it away. I heard him grab it and he walked away for a while.

* Where am I anyway? *

I decided to voice this question out loud.

"Where am I?"

"My house, Ryuuseigakure."

"Wh-what's Ryu's'e'kure?"

"Ryuuseigakure. It's the name of this village. It means Village of Shooting Stars."

"S'ar's?"

"Stars ... but that's close. You aren't ... slow are you?"

He sounded so reluctant I wasn't sure what he'd said for a moment.

"No." I said, finally getting speech back.

"Then why do you talk ... like that?"

"I ..." I bit my lip, trying to decide if I should tell him. Would he think I was crazy? He'd already seen me growl and act like a wild animal anyway ...

"I'm ... I've got animal stuff in me."

"Huh?"

I huffed. "Y'know animal ... uhh ..." I growled in frustration, having trouble coming up with the right words. I stomped over to where the meat smell was strongest and felt around. I smiled a bit as something furry met my fingers.

I held it up. "This. This animal stuff. I have this in me. Not ... this one though."

"Oh! You mean animal parts?"

"Yeah," And now he'll think I'm weird and tell me to leave ...

"How does that work? You have animal limbs or something?"

"What?"

* Limbs? What are limbs? *

"Uhh ..." A hand landed on my arm and I growled, holding the furry thing tightly.

his This is a limb, your arm. You can keep that if you want. I don't do a lot with rabbit hides anyway."


End file.
